Notre Univers vole en éclat
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Maman ressemble à la Lune et papa au Soleil. Lucy et Molly sont les étoiles de leur Univers. La petite Lucy sait que leur Univers est unique. Maman, Papa, Molly et elle.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

J'ai hésité avant de publier ce one-shot. Longuement hésité. Pour finalement le faire parce que qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Cette fanfiction est un peu spéciale dans l'écriture. Peut-être confuse par moment, mais elle me plaît quand même.

Je ne suis pas responsable du surplus d'émotions qui pourrait arriver suite à votre lecture ou pendant celle-ci...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review toute simple ou constructive.

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Lucy Weasley a deux ans. Elle court dans les champs avec sa sœur. Papa les poursuit en riant. Maman prend une photo pour capturer sur le vif l'instant. Lucy est joyeuse et souriante. Maman est aimante et affectueuse. Molly est rieuse et extravertie. Papa est amusant et présent. Lucy n'a pas peur du noir ou des monstres, pas encore du moins. Maman est une vraie maman. Aux yeux de Lucy, c'est la plus formidable mère du monde entier et même de la galaxie. La nuit, maman calme les cauchemars. Le jour, elle guérit les bobos et les maux. Elle a une voix d'ange. Maman ressemble à la Lune et papa au Soleil. Lucy et Molly sont les étoiles de leur Univers. La petite Lucy sait que leur Univers est unique. Maman, Papa, Molly et elle.

Papa, papa, viens là. Papa, papa, chuchote encore une fois ces chansons pour nous endormir. Papa, papa, cours encore comme quand nous étions gamines, Molly et moi. Papa, papa, viens ici, prends-moi dans tes bras. Fais-moi voler dans les airs. Je veux toucher la lune, le soleil et les étoiles. Je veux découvrir ce qui se cache dans notre Univers. Papa, papa, fais-moi rêver. Papa, papa, je veux toucher la Lune, le Soleil et les astres. Papa, papa, fais-moi découvrir notre galaxie et les planètes qui l'habitent. Papa, papa, je fais quoi moi ? Je vole. Je vole, papa. Je touche notre Univers. Je le découvre. Les étoiles sont dans mes yeux, papa. Papa, papa, ne les efface pas. Papa, papa, le Soleil brûle. La Lune fait monter l'eau de la Mer. Les étoiles peuvent guider, elles peuvent alimenter l'imagination. Papa, papa, laisse-moi être une étoile qui guide. Molly sera une étoile qui nourrit l'imaginaire des gens. Papa, papa, il y a un ours dans le ciel, tu as vu ? Il y a un lion, un scorpion, un crabe, un poisson. Papa, papa, pourquoi les étoiles ne sont pas rousses comme toi ? Papa, papa, pourquoi est-ce que la Lune n'est pas toujours la même ? Papa, papa, pourquoi est-ce que le ciel est bleu le jour, mais noir la nuit ? Papa, papa, pourquoi est-ce que le jour et la nuit existe ? Papa, papa, laisse-moi te poser toutes mes questions. Papa, papa, je te sens t'éloigner.

Lucy Weasley a cinq ans. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi maman crie. Papa crie aussi. Il dit à maman de se calmer. Maman n'est plus maman adorée. Quelqu'un a remplacé maman par un monstre. La petite Lucy se recroqueville dans un coin. Pourtant, maman la trouve. Maman la prend, la serre, la secoue. Pourtant Lucy n'a pas voulu attiser son courroux. Lucy pleure et crie. Maman brandit les poings. Papa la retient. Molly ne fait rien. Lucy est figée par la peur, dans son coin. Puis la vraie maman est de retour. Le monstre est parti. Une nouvelle photographie prit sur le vif par papa, cette fois-ci. Une petite blonde et une petite brune courant dans les champs. Pourtant, la nuit, elle se confie à ses oursons en peluche. Dans des mots d'enfant, elle leur partage sa crainte et sa peur des monstres dans son placard. Du monstre qui semble prendre le contrôle de sa mère.

Maman, maman, où es-tu ? Maman, maman, que fais-tu ? Maman, maman, je t'aime alors pourquoi tant de haine ? Maman, maman, j'ai peur du monstre qui t'habites. J'ai peur parce que dans la noirceur, ils sont tous là à me narguer, à vouloir me faire taire. Les monstres envahissent chaque parcelle de cette maison. J'ai peur. Maman, maman, tu détruis notre Univers à force de cris et de coups. Maman, maman, arrête s'il te plaît. Maman, maman, notre galaxie part en éclat. Maman, maman, prends-moi un peu dans tes bras. Juste un instant pour que je me rappelle le temps d'avant.

Lucy Weasley a huit ans. Papa est parti. Molly aussi. À Poudlard loin des cris, des coups et des insultes. Comment survivre, seule à la violence de maman ? Elle ne sait pas. La nuit, elle appelle sa gentille maman. La nuit, elle appelle papa au secours. Papa et son amour. Mais papa est aveugle à sa détresse. Papa ne sait pas quoi faire pour que ça cesse. Papa ne peut pas la voir parce que maman l'empêche. Maman insulte papa. Lucy ne peut pas l'appeler papa. C'est Percy qu'elle répète, maman. Le monstre a pris possession de maman, encore une fois. Petite Lucy ne peut pas se défendre. Elle ne peut que prendre les coups et les insultes sans pouvoir les rendre.

Papa, papa, où es-tu ? Papa, papa, viens me sauver du monstre qu'est maman. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne suis qu'une enfant. Papa, papa, je n'en peux plus de mentir quand on me demande pourquoi j'ai toutes ses blessures. Percy, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je t'en veux. Tu n'as pas su me protéger. Je t'en veux, notre Univers est parti avec fracas. Tout est détruit autour de moi. Le soleil s'est enfui, la Lune n'éclaire plus. Molly est partie. Qui suis-je dans toute cette destruction massive ? Une étoile filante, qui zigzague entre les débris. Papa, papa, ton éclat n'éclaire plus notre Univers. Il n'y a que la faible lueur de la Lune et celle de Molly qui se fait de plus en plus lointaine.

Lucy Weasley a onze ans. Aujourd'hui, elle commence le collège. Une honte pour la famille lui a dit maman, encore ce matin. Une Cracmole. Lucy est une Cracmole. Elle ne pourra pas fuir la violence dix mois par année comme sa sœur Molly. Non, elle devra vivre dans cette atmosphère. Tous les jours. Papa n'est pas revenu. Papa voudrait revenir. Lucy le sait. Elle a vu des hiboux. En cachette, elle a lu les lettres. La moindre contrariété est une raison pour que le monstre prenne la place de maman. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Lucy aimerait ne pas savoir compter. Elle voudrait être sourde aux méchancetés de sa mère, aveugle aux brutalités, muette pour éteindre les cris. Mentir et se taire pour éviter les questions, pour ne pas dévoiler la triste vérité. Papa est parti. Maman a été remplacée par un monstre. Maman est un monstre. Elle tremble, la petite Lucy. Elle tente de rendre le monstre fier d'elle, mais le monstre est exigeant. Elle n'est qu'une idiote, petite Lucy. Elle ne comprend rien, la petite étoile perdue dans une galaxie explosive et détruite. Lucy se renferme. Aucun ami, aucune parole. Tout cacher. Ne rien dévoiler.

Maman, maman, j'ai peur. Maman, maman, je voudrais tes bras aimants. Maman, maman, je te cherche encore. Maman, maman, arrête ses ecchymoses sur mon frêle corps. Maman, maman, je te déteste. Maman, maman, je t'aime. Maman, maman, je n'en peux plus. Maman, maman, pourquoi ? Pourquoi laisses-tu le monstre prendre le contrôle de tes gestes et de ton esprit ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas redevenir la maman d'avant ? Parfois, je vois son ombre dans la pénombre. Elle semble vouloir surpasser le monstre, mais il est trop fort. Maman, maman, il te dévore. Il t'enlise. Il t'enterre. Il t'enfonce. Maman, maman, bats-toi. J'ai peur maman, d'être à la maison. Le monstre va me faire sombrer. Il va aussi me dévorer.

Lucy Weasley a quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Le monstre gronde de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent. Elle a peur. Elle déambule dans les rues sombres. Elle ne veut pas affronter le monstre et ses blessures. Ses fêlures du cœur ne sont pas guéries. Elles ne le seront jamais. Elle a peur de la noirceur qu'elle sent naître dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui, Molly en a eu assez. Elle est partie avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît à peine, pour fuir la réalité. Lucy est seule. Seule pour affronter les monstres dans son placard. Papa n'est toujours pas revenu. Se rappelle-t-il qu'il a deux filles ? Papa doit avoir peur, lui aussi, mais Lucy lui en veut. Quand Lucy revient à la maison, le calme l'a envahie. Jusqu'à ce dernier cri. Le monstre a emporté maman. Les photos figées sont éparpillées autour d'elle. Maman a l'air d'un ange avec son auréole de cheveux blonds. Le sang a séché. Les photographies sont tachées. Une seule d'entre elle bouge. Deux fillettes courent dans un champ. Un papa inconnu à leur suite. Une brune et une blonde. C'est fini… Lucy s'effondre. C'est dans cet état que la trouve cette personne qui lui ressemble tant, mais qui n'est qu'une inconnue. Un cri s'échappe encore de ses lèvres. Il est trop tard pour aider maman. Le monstre l'a envahie totalement. Maman s'est tuée. Maman s'est tue. Maman ne fera plus de mal. Maman a tant blessé. Maman comme avant.

Papa, papa, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Quand reviens-tu ? Papa, papa, laisse-moi partir moi aussi. Prends-moi dans tes bras, Percy… J'ai besoin de toi, encore une fois et tu n'es pas là. Papa, papa, prends-moi dans tes bras. Sauve-moi du monstre qui veut m'envahir. J'ai peur, j'ai peur. Papa, papa, que fais-tu là ? Comment as-tu su ? Il faut le dire à Molly. Il faut parler au monstre pour qu'il me redonne ma maman. Il me l'a volé, il me l'a arraché. Elle est morte. Ma maman est morte, papa. Audrey est morte, Percy. Je n'ai pas su la sauver. Mon amour n'a pas suffi. Mon silence et mon excellence n'ont pas suffi. Je n'ai rien pu faire, papa et je t'en veux parce que tu as pris la fuite, il y a trop longtemps, au lieu d'affronter la bête qui consumait maman. Elle a eu raison. Elle a gagné et moi, papa, je ne sais pas qui je dois détester. Elle, toi ou moi ?

Lucy Weasley a dix-sept ans. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle a retrouvé son papa, mais c'est un inconnu. Tout comme sa famille. Maman l'a laissée dans ce monde, seule avec ses blessures, ses cicatrices et ses vices. Lucy ne sait plus comment vivre. Elle ne fait que survivre. Lucy a peur. De sa noirceur, de sa douleur, de sa rancœur. Lucy a encore en mémoire l'auréole de sa mère baigné et taché de sang. Lucy n'a pas oublié la douleur qui a brisé son cœur cette nuit-là. Lucy aurait voulu être aveugle pour ne pas avoir cette image en tête. Elle aurait voulu être sourde pour ne pas entendre son cri. Elle aurait voulu être muette pour ne pas être hantée par la détresse qu'elle a entendu dans son hurlement, cette nuit-là.

Maman, maman, tu es partie. Maman, maman, tu as mis fin à ta vie. Maman, maman, je t'aimais, alors pourquoi ? Maman, maman, où es-tu ? Maman, maman, tu t'es cachée beaucoup trop bien. Maman, maman, je ne souhaitais pas ton départ. Maman, maman, j'apprends à guérir l'enfant violentée. Maman, maman, je me rappelle un champ, deux enfants et deux parents. Maman, maman, je me rappelle ta chevelure d'ange et ton rire cristallin. Maman, maman, tu étais la Lune et papa le Soleil. Molly et moi étions les étoiles. Le monstre était une météorite. Il a tout brisé sur son passage. Je suis devenue une étoile filante qui zigzague en espérant trouver sa place dans une galaxie fragmentée.

Lucy Weasley a vingt ans. Elle n'est plus une enfant et pourtant. Les débris sont encore éparpillés dans son Univers. Il est parti en éclat, il y a six ans. Elle n'a plus de Lune pour éclairer ses nuits. Le Soleil éclaire ses jours, mais personne ne l'aide à fuir la noirceur qui l'entoure et l'angoisse qui l'empêche de dormir la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ses bras à lui. Il a toujours été là, en silence. Regardant de loin Lucy. Mais un jour, il a pris son courage. Il n'a jamais jugé ses agissements et ses craintes. Il la rassure, la console. Il lui apprend qu'elle a sa place dans un autre Univers. Le leur. Il est à la fois son Soleil et sa Lune. Elle est son étoile. Elle n'est encore qu'une étoile en reconstruction. Peut-être qu'un jour, des étoiles, des fragments d'elle et de lui, viendront compléter leur galaxie. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'est qu'une étoile aux pointes éparses. Elle se répare lentement dans ses bras à lui.

Papa, papa, amène-moi jusqu'à lui. Papa, papa, je délaisse tes bras protecteurs pour me fondre dans les siens. Papa, papa, merci d'être là maintenant. Papa, papa, je sais que de loin, tu veillais sur moi. Molly, Molly, merci. Aujourd'hui, ma haine s'est envolée. J'ai compris. Molly, douce Molly, rebelle, Molly, tu es revenue de loin. Le monstre t'avait engloutie, je crois. J'étais trop petite pour comprendre. Trop perdue dans mon malheur pour voir ta souffrance. Papa, papa, Molly, Molly, ne pleurez pas. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, petite Lucy est partie. Petite Lucy est laissée dans le passé. Papa, papa, je te vois qui chuchote à l'oreille de mon futur mari. Tu as l'air grave. Tu as l'air sérieux. Papa, papa, aujourd'hui, je suis une femme. Heureuse. Je trouve seulement ça dommage que maman ne soit pas là. Elle aurait été fière de moi. Du moins, je crois.

Lucy Weasley a trente ans aujourd'hui. Dix années sont passées depuis qu'elle a délaissé les bras de son père pour ceux d'un autre. Aujourd'hui, Lucy Peterson rayonne. Entourée de son mari, de son père et de sa sœur, elle tient dans ses bras l'étoile qui viendra illuminer un peu plus son Univers si souvent explosé. Lucy a peur. Lucy craint la suite et pourtant, elle ne prendra pas la fuite. Cela lui a pris un moment avant de comprendre, mais elle n'est pas sa maman. Maman était habitée par un monstre. Lucy ne s'est pas laissé envahir par celui-ci. Lucy veillera sur son étoile. Elle est devenue la Lune et son mari est toujours le Soleil. Elle lui montra, un jour à sa petite fille. L'immensité du monde.

Maman, maman, es-tu fière de moi de là-haut ? Maman, maman, je montre à Flora l'immensité de notre Univers. Maman, maman, elle m'a demandé aujourd'hui si tu étais une étoile. Tu étais un ange duquel un monstre avait pris possession. Tu es un ange, maman. Maman, maman, je me rappelle ta main dans mes cheveux. Je me rappelle tes excuses et tes paroles emplies de fierté. Maman, maman, je me rappelle aussi les insultes et les coups. Cependant, maman, je te pardonne aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, cela fait vingt ans depuis ton départ. J'espère que tu as trouvé la paix qui te manquait tant ici. Maman, maman, repose en paix et veille sur nous. Maman, maman, tu étais un ange. Tu étais un monstre. Tu étais deux personnes, mais un tout en même temps. Maman, maman, je t'aimais. Maman, maman, je ne souhaite plus être aveugle, sourde ou muette. Maman, maman, j'aimerais que tu sois là. Maman, maman, j'ai encore peur parfois que le monstre prenne possession de moi. Mais tu sais, maman, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Maman, maman, aujourd'hui je te dis adieu. Maman, maman, je me rappelle une maman aimante, courant dans les champs avec deux enfants. Une brune et une blonde. Je me rappelle un papa courant dans les champs en riant. Je me rappelle une maman blessante. Je me rappelle la maman aimante. Je me rappelle papa absent. Je me rappelle pourquoi il a dû fuir. Tu n'as pas aimé qu'il prenne soin de nous. Mais maman, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce que ça nous a fait à nous ? Maman, maman, j'arrête d'en parler maintenant. C'est du passé. Maman, papa, Molly et moi. Un Univers fragmenté. Une galaxie explosive. Mais je me rappelle aussi l'amour. Tu étais la Lune, il était le Soleil et nous étions les étoiles, les planètes… Aujourd'hui, j'ai construit mon propre Univers. Je suis la Lune, il est le Soleil et Flora est notre raison d'exister.


End file.
